


unfortunate

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [24]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: kasius finds it regrettable that she is terran, of all things.





	unfortunate

He keeps going on about what a pity it is that she is Terran.

It’s sprinkled in with every compliment, every conversation, every vision of hers they discuss.

At first, she takes offense.

Then she slowly finds it amusing, the way he apparently needs to remind himself of it, the way the reminders coincide with accidental, lingering touches and his gaze dropping to her lips.

The blue angel her grandmother promised her, and he blushes when she smiles at him a little too promisingly.

“Kasius,”Raina says, interrupting him mid-rant. She steps closer.“Just shut up and kiss me already.”


End file.
